The Filipino Zeppelin Rescue
On August 9th, 2019, the Filipino Zeppelin Rescue occured. History In the days following the rescue Gamer P.T. Boats stationed in Papua New Guinea reported suspicious activity in the Furry-Occupied Philippines. After these reports the UGSR sent a spy to the Philippines to find out exactly what was going on. However during the spy’s time in enemy territory he was caught looking through the window of a Top-Secret Building and arrested on the spot. After three days of no word from the spy locals told the UGSR that he was on a Large Zeppelin being transported to “Site 258” the most notorious Death Camp in Southeastern USF China. The UGSR knows that once the Zeppelin reaches China they won’t be able to rescue the spy. For this reason the 5th Reich’s “Raging Raiders“ are called in. The Plan Although the Raging Raiders And UGSR now knew where the Zeppelin was going and took off from they didn’t know what it’s exact path was, or where it was. The UGSR sent recon planes to find out where the Zeppelin was. After three tense days a recon planes finally reports the position of the Zeppelin and escapes Heavy Fire from its escort fighters. Now that they knew the Zeppelin was over the Indian Ocean in between the Philippines and Southern China. They now had to find a way to get the men on the Zeppelin and retrieve the spy before the Zeppelin makes it to China. At first they thought of just landing a helicopter on top of the Zeppelin but realized a helicopter wouldn’t be able to carry enough men to get through the entire crew of the Zeppelin and get the spy safety. After multiple suggestions and changes the decision was made that the Raging Raiders that they would have to land a Messerschmitt Me-323 transport plane on top of the Zeppelin. It was the only thing that could carry enough troops to fully complete the mission. It was the only plane lightweight enough to land on a Zeppelin without the Zeppelin losing altitude under the weight. The Rescue Now that the stage was set it was time to put the plan into action. Upon reaching visual contact with the Zeppelin the transport planes escort fighters scrambled to engage the Zeppelin‘s escort fighters. After shooting down all of the Zeppelin‘s escorts it was now time for the most dangerous part of the mission, landing a plane on top of the Zeppelin. At first the pilot struggles and almost blacks out from the intensity of the situation bu managed to get the plane back under control and slow it down to a more reasonable landing speed. After a few tense seconds the Planes landing gear hits the metal frame of the Zeppelin with an astounding thud. And Narrowly stops the plane on the top of mid section of the Zeppelin. The troops are deployed and get inside the Zeppelin through open hatches on the top of the Zeppelin and are met with heavy resistance from the furries. But the Raging Raiders finally manage to get down to the lower levels where the spy was and get him out of the Zeppelin. The plane starts up again and screeches off the top of the Zeppelin and returns back to Papua New Guinea safety. When asked on what he saw the spy simply replied “ some kind of bomb “. Category:Major Battles